


El premio para el campeon

by m3n4sk3r



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3n4sk3r/pseuds/m3n4sk3r
Summary: Luego de una sorpresiva visita de Chad a la casa Kurosaki, Orihime le da un pequeño premio por ganar el campeonato mundial. Peticion de un lector. Infidelidad





	El premio para el campeon

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, aca les traigo un nuevo fic, pedido por un lector, que me dio la idea y lo que queria ver, espero les guste

Una mañana En la casa Kurosaki, Ichigo se encuentra viendo unas cuentas de la clínica cuando suena el timbre de la puerta. Pensando que a Orihime se le olvido las llaves de la casa, El shinigami sufre una grata sorpresa al ver a su amigo Chad en la puerta

“Chad, que alegría verte”. El pelinaranja le da la mano y un abrazo de una mano al Sado, que le devuelve el saludo con una sonrisa.

“Ichigo, ha sido bastante tiempo desde que nos vimos”

“Bastante, pasa”. El Kurosaki invita a su mejor amigo a su casa, ambos hombres sentándose en el sofá, para poder conversar. “felicidades por el ganar el título”

“Gracias, ¿Inoue está?”. El pelicastaño pregunta por la esposa del Shinigami.

“Fue a dejar a Kazui a escuela”

Los viejos amigos siguieron conversando acerca de los que han hecho mientras Chad estaba disputando el titulo mundial. Esa escena es la que ve Orihime Kurosaki al llegar a su casa viendo a su querido esposo conversar con su viejo amigo.

“Orihime, mira quien nos vino a visitar”. Ichigo le dice a su mujer.

“Tiempo sin verte, Inoue”. El mexicano-japonés le dice con su característica calma, levantándose para saludarla

“¡Sado-kun!”. La alegre mujer lo saluda con un abrazo, admirando la musculatura del pelicastaño. “Vimos tu pelea, ¡que bueno que hayas ganado!”

“Si”. El boxeador no pudo evitar como la maternidad hizo maravillas en el ya voluptuoso cuerpo de la Inoue, sus curvas aun más amplias que antes. “Se ven aun más grandes que antes”. Pensó Yasutora al notar el amplio escote de la mujer, que en ese vestido floral acentuaba más su bendecida delantera.

Los tres ex-alumnos de Karakura siguieron conversando, ahora con Orihime sentada entre los hombres, mientras disfrutaban del sake que Ichigo tenía guardado. Algo mareada por el alcohol, la bella madre no podía evitar notar cómo se encontraba entre dos fornidos hombres, y que últimamente no ha tenido tiempo intimo con su esposo.

Sintiendo su teléfono vibrar, Ichigo revisa el mensaje que le envió su hermana Yuzu. “Mierda”. El pelinaranja se levanta súbitamente. “Hay un problema en la clínica, nos veremos luego Chad”. Luego de darle un beso a su esposa, el Kurosaki sale de su casa para ir al trabajo.

“¿Pasa muy a menudo?”. El boxeador le pregunta su amiga, viendo su cara de descontento.

“Si, al menos en estos últimos meses”. La mujer no nota como su amigo coloca su brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros, perdida en sus pensamientos. “Pero es un doctor, ese es su deber”. Dándose cuenta de las acciones del mexicano-japonés, Orihime se sorprende e intenta alejarse pero, aun afectada por el licor, se relaja sobre su amigo y empieza a masajear el bulto del boxeador.

“Veo que ha dejado a este par bien desatendido”. Con su mano derecha, Yasutora empieza a masajear el maduro busto de su amiga, que solo ríe y le devuelve el favor, su mano quitándole el cinturón y bajando un poco su pantalón y bóxer, dejando libre la enorme polla de los apretados jeans.

“Esta mas grande que antes”. Orihime susurra asombrada, su mano intentando sin éxito envolver el grosor de la polla del campeón, moviéndose de arriba abajo. Los amigos se besan obscenamente, sus lenguas chocando entre sí a medida que sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro.

“mmm”. La Kurosaki gime cuando su amigo con impunidad mete su mano dentro de su vestido, moviendo sus bragas a un lado y metiendo dos gruesos dedos en su húmeda vagina. “¡Ahhh!”. La pelinaranja exclama de sorpresa y placer cuando su amante empieza a mover sus dedos dentro de su coño, indiferente a como se mojaban con sus fluidos. Yasutora empezó a mover su brazo con rapidez, sus largos dedos estimulando el punto G de la voluptuosa mujer, que solo cerraba los ojos y masajeaba los huevos del boxeador.

“mira que húmeda estas”. El hombre le dijo con burla a su amiga, llevando sus mojados dedos a la carnosos labios de Orihime. La mujer abre su boca y empieza a chupar los dedos de Chad, mirándolo con sus ojos grises llenos de lujuria. “Porque no usas esa boquita para otra cosa”. Yasutora señala su dura polla, aun siendo masturbada por la mano de la Kurosaki. El hombre aprovecha para quitarse los pantalones, su enorme polla erguida como un poste ante la fija mirada de la necesitada esposa.

“Hace tiempo que no hago esto”. Poniéndose en cuatro sobre el sofá, la mujer se agacha y abre su boca al maximo, tragando la verga del pelicastaño hasta la base. El campeón lleva su cabeza para atrás al sentir a Orihime darle lamidas a su grueso miembro, su cabeza moviéndose de arriba abajo. Acalorado, el Sado se quita la camisa, admirando la angelical vista de Orihime dándole una mamada espectacular

Con su mano izquierda el hombre levanta el vestido de la Inoue, volviendo a acariciar ese amplio trasero y su húmeda concha. Con su otra mano, Chad agarra el pelo de su amante y empieza a mover bruscamente su cabeza sobre su polla. “Ahh, mira como la chupas”. EL hombre empieza a nalguearla fuertemente, excitado al ver como Orihime se estremecía ante cada golpe.

“mmm…”. La mujer intentaba responderle, pero la polla en su boca le impedía emitir algún sonido. Su cabeza se recuesta en los abdominales del Sado, dejándolo libre de abusar su boca. La punta de la oscura polla golpeaba el interior de las mejillas de la tetona chica.

“Que dirá Ichigo, ¿al verte así?”. Yasutora empieza a abofetear suavemente a la mujer, gozando como las paredes de su mejilla acariciaban su polla. “Tragando el pene de su mejor amigo como toda una zorra”

“Nada”. La mujer sonríe alegremente, luego de dejar de mamar la verga de su amigo. “Le diré que es un premio por convertirte en campeón”. La mujer se estira y se quita el vestido y el sostén, su cuerpo completamente desnudo excepto por su arruinada braga.

“¿Y cuál sería ese premio?”. Chad ve con suficiencia a la esposa de su mejor amigo ponerse a horcajadas sobre su regazo, sus enormes tetas aplastando su cara cuando Orihime lo abraza.

“Pues eso sería…”. La tetona mujer deja de abrazar al hombre con sus pechos para agarrar la polla de su amigo y acercarla a su intimidad, su vagina goteando sus fluidos sobre el palo. “Este cuerpo”

Compartiendo un fogoso beso, la Kurosaki, algo nerviosa, se prepara para recibir ese enorme pene en su concha. Las manos de Yasutora en su cintura dándole más confianza para cometer ese acto prohibido.

“¡Ahhh!”. Orihime de un sentón toma toda la longitud de la gruesa polla de su amigo en su húmedo coño. “Es muy…aahhh…grande”. La mujer empezó a menear las caderas, acostumbrándose a la sensación

¡SLAP! ¡SLAP! Chad le respondió a sus halagos con unas fuertes nalgadas, su trasero sacudiéndose con cada golpe. “¿Te gusta esto?”. El campeón aprieta con fuerza las nalgas de Orihime, sus grandes manos contrastando con la blanca piel de la joven esposa. “Todos miran tus tetas y se olvidan de este…”. SLAP. “¡Gordo!”. SLAP. “¡Culo.!”

“Oh, ¡Dioses!”. Orihime empieza a rebotar sobre la polla de su amante, moviéndose más rápido a medida que se acostumbraba a tener una polla tan grande en su intimidad. Apoyando sus manos en el fornido torso de Chad, la mujer se pudo mover más fácilmente, ante la satisfecha vista del campeón mundial.

Mirando esas hermosas tetas sacudiéndose de un lado a otro frente a él, sus manos dejan de apretar la amplia retaguardia de la mujer, agarrando firmemente sus caderas, para empezar a embestir con toda su fuerza la concha de Orihime.

“¿Te gusta follar a la esposa de tu amigo?”. La Kurosaki le pregunta, abrumada por la excitación. Recibiendo las fuertes estocadas de su amante, la mujer empieza a abofetearlo, aumentando la fuerza de sus golpes a cuando el boxeador aumenta la fuerza en sus embestidas. Meneando sus caderas sobre la polla de Chad, la mujer empieza a manosear sus senos, apretando sus pezones, mostrándole una erótica vista el hombre, que estaba en la gloria.

“¡Sado-kun!”. La mujer grita de placer cuando siente a su amigo golpear un punto sensible en su feminidad, cayendo sobre el firme cuerpo de Chad. Sus duros pezones se frotaban agradablemente contra el torso de su amante, y sus labios se encontraban con los de Chad, sus lenguas luchando por el dominio

“Cuando Ichigo nos descubra, ¿Qué crees que hará?”. El hombre volvió a agarrar el culo de Orihime, su pelvis moviéndose con fuerza, sus bolas golpeando las nalgas de la voluptuosa pelinaranja con cada embestida. “¿Nos matara?”

“Nooo…”. La Inoue se sentía pequeña ante tal hombre, que la dominaba y la hacía gozar como nunca. “Él no haría eso, el…aahhh…entendería”. Pegando su cuerpo lo más posible a de Chad, Orihime entrelaza sus dedos en el cabello de su amante, su cabeza y pecho apoyándose en el cuerpo del boxeador

“Tienes razón”. El hombre dejo de apretar la retaguardia de la joven madre para empezar a separar sus nalgas. “quizás se enoje y quiera castigarte”

“¡Sado-kun!”. La mujer grita de la sorpresa cuando siente un dedo de Yasutora empezar a jugar con su ano, entrando y saliendo de su más apretado agujero con facilidad.

“Te gustaría ¿No?”. El hombre movía su dedo a la misma velocidad que su polla, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando haciendo eco en la habitación. “que se coloque detrás de ti…”. Un segundo dedo empieza a jugar con su agujero. “Y te meta su polla en tu culo”

“Si…Si… ¡Si!”. La Kurosaki empezó a mover sus caderas como loca, la olla de su amante hundiéndose en su coño y golpeando su útero.”¡Me gustaría!”

“Eres toda una puta”. Con una fuerza descomunal, El campeón se levanta con la mujer suspendida en el aire, su gorda polla su único soporte. Viendo su rostro de euforia, Chad hace rebotar a Orihime sobre su miembro durante un momento, hasta dejarla caer en el suelo.

“Sado-kun…”. Con una voz lasciva, la mujer llama desesperada a su amante. “Aun nos queda mucho que recordar ¿No?”

“De verdad no has cambiado, Orihime”. El hombre se recuesta al lado de la pelinaranja, volteándola para que esta le dé la espalda. “aun te gusta jugar a ser la inocente”. El Sado alinea su verga con los labios vaginales de su amiga.

“No ahí”. La voz de Orihime detiene a Chad, el hombre a punto de empalar su duro miembro en la intimidad de la mujer. “Tu premio era todo…”. La mano de la pelinaranja agarra el pene de su amante, masturbándolo y llevándolo a su otro agujero.”…mi cuerpo”.

El campeón mundial entendió de inmediato el mensaje, y excitado empezó a introducir su verga en el apretado ano de su amiga. “Dios, está más apretado que antes”. El hombre gruñía en el oído de la esposa de su amigo, a medida que su miembro invadía más y más el culo de Orihime.

“¡Ahhhh!”. La mujer suelta un grito cuando el pelicastaño llena su trasero con su enorme miembro, sus bolas tocando sus delicados labios vaginales. “Hace tiempo que no te veía, mi culito estuvo muy descuidado”

“Bueno”. El Sado la nalguea con fuerza, adorando como se sacudía su trasero con cada golpe. “Aquí estoy”. Compartiendo una sonrisa, el hombre empieza a moverse lentamente, gruñendo ante lo apretado que se siente el agujero de Orihime

En el living de la casa Kurosaki, la esposa de Ichigo y su mejor amigo se encuentran inmersos en el acto tabú, los gemidos y gruñidos haciendo eco en la sala. Chad estaba en la gloria, moviendo sus brazos para agarrar las redondas tetas de la Sra. Kurosaki.

“Todo este cuerpo es para mí”. El campeón gruñía en el oído de la pelinaranja, sus embestidas aumentando de velocidad, pareciendo un borrón. “tus tetas… ¡Tu culo!”

“¡Sí! ¡Sii!”. El cuerpo de Orihime se sacudía como un muñeco de trapo, la mujer abrumada por todas las sensaciones. “mi tetas… mi culo… ¡Amo tu polla en mi culito!”. La joven ama de casa trataba de frotar su chorreante coño, las embestidas de su amigo entumeciéndola.

“Mierda…está muy apretado”. Chad apretaba sus dientes, sus caderas moviéndose erráticamente. Dejando de manosear el pecho derecho de la japonesa, el pelicastaño con su brazo derecho levanta la pierna de su amante, chupando su rosado pezón.

“¡Ahhh, me corro!”. La bella mujer llega al orgasmo ante las acciones de su amigo, sus fluidos empapando su mano y el suelo. La mujer solo puede gemir cansada al sentir a Yasutora seguir embistiendo en su agujero, su polla hundiéndose hasta la base del rosado ano de la Inoue.

“¡Maldita sea!”. Chad, al límite, con un gran esfuerzo gira a la joven madre debajo de ella. Orihime emite un pequeño gemido al sentir sus pezones tocar el frio suelo, el pelicastaño montándola, poniéndose de rodillas.

“ahhh…ahhh”. El campeón rápidamente vuelve a hundir su polla en el abierto culo de la mujer, sus pectorales chocando agradablemente con las amplias nalgas de la Sra. Kurosaki. Gruñendo, Yasutora embiste con toda su fuerza en el cuerpo de la mujer, que casi inconsciente solo recibe el duro trato. “¡te voy a pintar el culo de blanco!”. Con una fuerte estocada, el japonés-mexicano libera una gran cantidad de leche en el trasero de su amante.

“Llenaste…mi culit-to”. La mujer solo sonríe cansada al sentir al hombre salir de su abusado ano, la corrida de semen cayendo sobre sus labios y mezclándose con los jugos de Orihime. “¿Que dirá Ichigo-kun?”

“No te preocupes tanto por él”. Limpiando su polla con papel, Yasutora voltea a la mujer boca arriba, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre su pecho. Envolviendo su semi-duro miembro entre las redondas tetas de Orihime, el boxeador se prepara para seguir follando a la esposa de su mejor amigo. “Aun no estoy satisfecho”

“agghh”. Orihime suspira divertida. “Hombres, ven un par de pechos y se les pone dura”. Apretando sus melones, la mujer ve como esa gorda polla se escondía en su amplio busto. “Bueno”. La pelinaranja pensó mientras engullía la punta de la polla moviéndose entre sus senos. “También salgo ganando en esta situación”

El coño de la Kurosaki se mojaba cuando pensó en lo que haría su amado esposo si llega y los encuentra así. Tal vez se les una. La posibilidad de tener sexo con dos hombres la tenía un poco…curiosa.


End file.
